injustice
by Yaminoru
Summary: Mon écrit se passe juste après l'épisode 14 de la saison 10 sans prendre en compte les épisodes suivant. Sam à trouvé injuste la manière dont Dean a manipulé Crowley et à donc contacté ce dernier. Mais le démon a décider d'emmener Sam en enfer.


Bonjour, voici un petit texte qui m'est apparu après l'épisode 14 de la saison 10 car j'ai réellement trouvé le sort de Crowley assez injuste.

* * *

Crowley est parti, sûrement peiné par les paroles de mon frère mais, je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que je pris Dean dans les bras pour l'aider à supporter le poid de son corps, sa fatigue et le soulagement semblant le dominé. Je lui murmure que c'est fini, que tout va bien. Puis nous retournons au bunker. Alors que Castiel part pour aller cacher la première lame loin de nous.

Dean est partie se reposer dès notre arrivé, me laissant seul dans mes pensées. Crowley ne quitte pas mon esprit. Même si c'est le roi des enfers, il nous a toujours aidé à sa manière… Bien que beaucoup de nos malheurs sont arrivé par sa faute et qu'il nous a souvent manipulé...En vrai, je l'aime bien.. Il a été là pour Dean quand ce dernier est devenu un démon...Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que le roi des enfers à juste voulu le protéger , peut être que je me trompe mais… Dans tous les cas, la manière dont mon frère a agit avec lui ne me plaît pas…

Je passe des heures à me torturer avec cela avant d'en avoir assez. Je me lève vivement de mon siège avant d'aller dans une pièce vide, je prépare les ingrédients pour appeler le roi des enfers, puis commence à fabriquer la recette avant de l'attendre… Mais, il semble ne pas apparaître… Alors, je m'assois au sol, dos contre un mur.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'est passé: j'ai dû m'endormir car, quand j'ouvre les yeux, Crowley est devant moi, un verre de whisky dans les mains, les traits dévoilant son énervement. J'ai essayer de me lever pour m'approcher de lui mais quelque chose me retient. Des chaînes sont accroché à mes poignets et mes chevilles. D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes même plus dans le bunker ! Mais, plus dans un entrepôt en ruine…

* * *

-Je commençais à m'impatienter. Balou, Balou, Balou… Ce n'est pas très malin de m'appeler après t'être servi de moi.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Ce que Dean à fait est injuste… Je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait menti. Je croyais...Que c'était vrai… A moi aussi, il m'a dit que tu faisais parti de la liste de Caïn…

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Le roi des enfers va s'agenouiller devant "Balou", le fixant dans les yeux pour y chercher une trace de mensonge mais il ne voit que de la sincérité...Et de la peur. Cela le fit soupirer avant qu'il ne ricane :

-Je ne suis pas votre chien. Vous ne pouvez pas m'appelez que quand ça vous chante. Puis, je croyais que tu me détestais ?

-Oui...Enfin, non, plus maintenant… J'ai compris que même si tu nous manipule, que tu as souvent foutu la merde dans notre vie. Quand ont a besoin de toi, tu viens… J'ai compris que tu as juste essayé de nous aider et… Je devrais m'excuser pour toutes les paroles que je t'ai balancé même si, dans ces circonstances, je pense que je vais m'abstenir. Par contre, je te remercie pour ton aide d'aujourd'hui…

A nouveau, Crowley jauge, du regard, Sam mais n'y voit que de l'honnêteté. Le démon boit une gorgé de son Whisky, réfléchissant. Avant de venir, il a eut une petite conversation avec sa mère. Celle-ci est convaincu qu'il n'est qu'un chien au yeux des Winchester et que cela porte préjudice à sa réputation. Mais avoir un winchester comme allié et souvent bien plus utile que d'avoir une armée de démon.

-Admettons que je te crois, commence Crowley. Cela signifie que tu me dois une faveur. Même plusieurs en réalité. Mais, je vais me contenter d'une chose : Je veux que tu m'accompagnes en enfer.

-P-pourquoi…?

La panique gagne le chasseur bien qu'il essaye de le dissimuler. Voir Crowley sur terre, c'est cool mais aller en enfer avec lui… Merci, mais non merci… L'enfer n'est pas vraiment un lieu touristique très plaisant.

-Pour me prouver tes dires. De plus, je crois que tu connais ma mère. J'aimerais beaucoup voir sa réaction quand elle te verra. Oh, je devrais préciser qu'aucun démon ne sera autorisé à te tuer ou même à te frôler.

-… Si je ne risque pas ma peau, alors, pourquoi pas...? Cette endroit ne peut pas être pire que la cage de Lucifer. Ca me fera prendre des vacances.

Sam ne va pas se mentir, il est un peu terrifié mais si le roi des enfers garantit sa sécurité et que c'est le seul moyen de prouver son honnêteté alors, ça lui convient…. Mais, bon dieu, pourquoi fait il confiance à un démon ?! Il allait demander un pacte, un contrat d'assurance mais, avant qu'il ne le puisse, il se retrouve debout au milieu d'un couloir en pierre où l'ombre n'est seulement coupé que par des lampes torches. Ce qui n'est pas très efficaces… Son regard se tourne vers Crowley qui lui sourit d'un air satisfait avant de ne put que le suivre… C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent dans une pièce tout aussi sombre que le couloir mais décoré par des armes, du sang et, au centre d'un mur se trouve un trône. Crowley va directement s'y asseoir sous le regard surpris de Sam. Ce dernier aller parler quand une voix l'interrompt :

-Sam Winchester ?! Mon fils, tu as pu le capturer, je suis fière de toi.

Le regard du chasseur se tourne vers la propriétaire de cette voix et y découvre :

-Rowena ?...Attend, reste abasourdi Sam alors qu'il se tourne vers Crowley. Cette pétasse est ta mère ? Ca m'étonne pas que tu es aussi mal tournée.

-Comment ose tu parler de moi ainsi ! S'importe la sorcière en s'apprettant à jeter un sortilège sur l'humain.

-Je t'interdis de le toucher, l'arête crowley.

-Mais, mon chéri ! Il se sert de toi depuis des années, il tue les démons par centaines ! Tu ne peux le garder en vie. Tue le et tu gagnera une réputat-

-Suffit, la coupe Crowley. S'il lui arrive la moindre petite égratignure, tu en seras désigner coupable. Et, je t'interdis de sortir de mon royaume.

Rowena grogne discrètement avant de tourner les talons d'un air furieux. Elle sort de la salle du trône avec rage, claquant la porte derrière elle. Alors que le chasseur se rapproche de Crowley, se postant à ses côtés avant de s'asseoir par terre.

-Combien de temps compte-tu me garder avec toi ?

-Quelques heures, annonce le démon. Comment as tu connu ma si… Charmante mère ?

-Elle a tué beaucoup de monde alors ont a essayé de la tuer mais on a rencontré un problème qui lui a permis de fuir. Apparement, même ses comparses les sorcières ne peuvent pas la saquer. Tu sais que ta mère est une garce sans coeur ? Pourquoi l'autoriser à vivre avec toi ?

-Au moins, ça évite qu'elle ne tue des démons. Puis, elle a assez de bonne idée.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te manipule ?

-Je suis le roi des enfers, personne ne peut me manipuler.

-Pourtant, Dean y est arrivé, rappel Sam. Et, même sans ça, une mère à une affluence sur son enfant. Même si c'est inconscient. C'est dans l'ordre des choses... Je suis sûr que tu pèses toujours ses paroles et leur donne de l'importance. Ce serait normal.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?, grogne le démon.

-Parce que j'ai eu un père et que j'obéissais souvent à son bon vouloir même si j'étais contre. Tout comme je le fais avec Dean… Je suis sûr que cette femme n'est qu'un concentré d'égoïsme et de cruauté. Cependant, elle reste ta mère alors je comprends que tu es besoin d'elle.

Etrangement, le roi des enfers ne répond rien à cela. Il se contente de tourner son regard vers l'humain. Ce dernier est adossé au trône alors il ne peut voir que l'arrière de son crâne. Les cheveux de Sam frôlant même son bras posé sur l'accoudoir. Jamais aucun des deux n'auraient imaginé une telle situation...Pourtant, ils ne ressentent ni peur, ni malaise… Ils se sentent bien. Enfin accompagner. Sam n'a pas d'inquiétude alors qu'il se trouve dans un repère remplie de créature voulant sa peau… Et Crowley, lui, apprécie simplement ce moment. Néanmoins, son téléphone se mit à sonner et il dû décrocher. La conversation est brève mais il déclare :

-Je dois y aller. les affaires n'attendent pas. Reste ici et tu seras en sécurité.

-Hein, mais…

Sam ne put en rajouter plus qu'il se retrouve seul… Il soupire doucement, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et, là, il sentit la peur envahir son estomac, l'inquiétude broie ses intestins. Son esprit n'est plus tranquille du tout. Est ce que c'était la présence de Crowley qui le rassurait ainsi ? Non, impossible… Alors, il secoue vivement la tête avant de se relever pour visiter la pièce. Il ouvre certain placard pour y découvrir des objets de tortures, des ustensils inconnues ou même de vêtements de Crowley. Il allait attraper une cravate quand il entend un grincement. A cela, son corps se fige quelques secondes avant qu'il tourne la tête vers la seule entrée de cette pièce. Des bruits de pas. Une voix d'un démon inconnu :

-Sam Winchester. Je sais que tu es là. Crowley m'envoie te régler ton compte.

Sam grince des dents, se maudissant d'avoir faire confiance au roi des démons alors que, silencieusement, il va se dissimuler derrière un meuble. Puis, la suite des événements se passa bien rapidement...Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouve propulser contre un mur, une lame enfoncée dans son épaule lui arrachant un hurlement. La lame gigote en lui, le faisant souffrir un maximum avant de se retirer. A ce moment là, Sam ouvre les yeux et découvre le démon juste devant lui, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Le chasseur essaye de se libérer de son emprise mais il est trop faible. Il ne put que fermer les yeux en entendant le prochain coup. il entend le démon ricaner et le sent lever la lame quand la voix de Crowley résonne dans la pièce, figeant le démon :

-Le problème s'est réglé plutôt rapidement… Balou ? Oh, Sam, t'es ou ?

Les pas de Crowley résonnent avant de s'arrêter. Le démon se tourne surement vers lui alors Sam ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le roi des enfers. Ce dernier semble, dans les premières secondes, surpris puis très énervé.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? Demande t il au démon.

-Boss, votre mère m'a fait savoir que vous souhaitez la mort du Winchester, répond le démon.

Cette réponse ne du pas plaire a Crowley car d'un simple claquement de doigt, il fait cramer le démon avant de s'approcher de Sam pour l'aider à se relever. L'humain accepte l'aide, une main sur son épaule blessée. Il a bien saisi que Crowley n'est pas complice de cet attaque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, assure Sam.

-J'm'en doute. Comme si un simple démon pouvait te tuer.

Cette réplique fit rire le chasseur alors qu'il laisse Crowley le mener jusqu'au trône où il fut rapidement assis. Le roi démon l'observe rire avec amusement, un sourire en coin déformant ses lèvres. Avant qu'il n'aille chercher de quoi soigner l'humain.

Une fois, Sam soigné, Crowley réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'annoncer :

-Faut mieux que je te ramène au bunker. Sinon, ton frère va vouloir ma peau.

-Ouais, merci…

Le roi des enfers attrape le bras non blessé de l'humain avant de l'amener dans la pièce principale du Bunker. Arrivé sur place, il le lâche. Il allait prononcer quelques paroles mais la voix de Dean le coupa. Ce dernier se rapproche, appelant son frère avec inquiétude. ALors, après un dernier regard entre Sam et Crowley, ce dernier se téléporte. Dean arrive dans la pièce sans l'avoir découvert et rejoint rapidement son frère :

-Putain, tu as saignés ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ce n'est rien, assure Sam. Je suis aller dehors quand un démon m'a attaqué… J'ai réussi à le vaincre et à rentrer.

De là, sans suit un monologue de Dean qui dispute son petit frère chéri pour le risque qu'il a prit. Sans se douter de ce qui s'est réellement produit. Tout comme Sam qui ne se doute pas que, caché derrière un mur, les mains dans les poches et les yeux fixant le mur d'en face, le roi des enfers les écoute, un sourire aux lèvres. A présent, Crowley est sûr qu'il pourra compter sur le chasseur Sam Winchester qu'il aime surnommé Balou. Cette connaissance lui donne de nouvel perspective et réchauffe son coeur de glace.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous a plut. Je ne sais pas si je dois laissez la fin tel quel ou écrire une suite...Est ce que je devrais mettre Crowley avec Sam par exemple ?

J'aimerais beaucoup savoir vos avis. ^^


End file.
